


Dreams and Bonds

by Angelwolf11021



Series: The Unexpected [4]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: Tyki dreams and learns while Enya explains while feeling guilty. One-shot!





	Dreams and Bonds

_Tyki looked around the misty forest with a frown on his face. It was dark with a chill in the air that seemed to leech away the warmth inside of him. Tyki grimaced and began walking as he tried to figure out where he was. The forest was much too silent when even in winter, a forest had some sort of sound. Not even the wind was blowing, it made his hackles raise and his eyes narrow as he walked. He soon saw a familiar figure walking through the trees ahead of him and moved towards her. Feeling himself lighten, Tyki called out to her, "Enya!"_

_Only for her to continue walking as if she hadn't heard him. Tyki frowned and moved faster only for Enya to seemingly do the same. It wasn't long until she stopped and played with a ring. He managed to catch up and placed his hand on her shoulder only for it to go through her. Frowning softly, he turned into his Black side and attempted to touch her only for it to fail. Enya's bright emerald eyes closed as a tear ran down her cheek, "Sirius, Mom, and Dad I need to talk with you. Please."_

_Three spectral figures appeared as Enya twisted the cracked stone on the ring. Tyki recognized all three of them from the photo album she'd shown him. Enya smiled weakly as Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, "Took ya long enough to contact us, pu-Ow!"_

_Enya's mother, Lily, shot a glare towards Sirius which reminded Tyki of Enya when she was angry, "Sirius Orion Black! Don't say things that like, my daughter has enough to worry about!"_

_"Sorry, Lils," Sirius rubbed the back of his head where Lily had hit him._

_James Potter moved towards his daughter, but didn't attempt to touch her. Tyki could see where Enya got the shape of her eyes, her nose, and the wildness of her hair even if it was curlier than James'. Enya had tears rolling down her cheeks as James said, "This happened a lot back when we were all alive."_

_Enya let out a watery laugh as she shook her head, "I don't doubt that," She tried to wipe away her tears, "Daddy," Her voice cracked, "I need some advice."_

_"I know, Bambi," James looked at her sadly, "I don't like what you're doing,"_

_"But it's necessary," Lily said as she and Sirius moved towards Enya, "No matter how much it pains me to say it,"_

_"They'll hate me for this," Enya murmured no doubt speaking of the friends she'd told Tyki about._

_Tyki came to the realization that he was seeing what had happened to Enya during the final battle. The thought of what was coming next horrified him._

* * *

_Tyki felt a roar of rage leave him as the sickeningly green curse slammed into Enya's chest and sent her to the ground. Seeing her emerald green eyes that were always filled with life dull, Tyki felt something inside of him break. Even if he knew that Enya would be coming back and she was alright, Tyki couldn't stop himself from feeling despair over seeing her die even if it was only for a few short minutes. He moved towards Enya and reached out to her even if he knew his hands would just go through. Tyki grit his teeth as he heard the snake-like man that had tormented Enya for years laugh and speak of his greatness over conquering his greatest foe. Tyki glared at the woman that approached Enya to check to see if she was breath. Seeing her chest rise and fall slowly, Tyki felt relief run through them as he listened to their whispered conversation._

* * *

_Seeing Enya kill the man that had caused her so much trouble, Tyki felt overjoyed even as he saw Enya's eyes darken in grief. He knew exactly what Enya had felt at this moment as she had told him once she trusted him enough with her past. The cheers of those around_ _her made Tyki inwardly growl at them._

* * *

Tyki sat up as he came to and frowned as he thought of his dream. He wondered how he'd seen that even if it did give him some insight to what happened to Enya. Tyki knew he'd have to see Enya as soon as possible. He had been planning to do so since she appeared in his bedroom two days after his meeting with the rest of the family. He got out of bed as he made plans for his trip.

* * *

Enya had just pulled the last of the cookies she had decided to make out of the oven when her wards went off. Putting them on the cooling rack, she took off her apron and moved towards the door while wondering if Tyki had finally met with his family. Opening the door, Enya let out a small squeak of surprise as Tyki pulled her to his chest. They stood there for awhile before Tyki murmured, "We need to talk."

"Alright," Enya attempted to move only for Tyki to tighten his grip on her, "Tyki, I'm happy to see you too, but you need to let go of me. I need to close the door before any talking happens,"

To her surprise, Tyki frowned at her and shook his head as he said, "I don't want to let go of you."

Worry ran through her upon hearing him say that. Enya tried to think of anything that could have happened that would make Tyki say something like that, but nothing came to mind. Enya tried to pull away again only for Tyki to tighten his hold even more making it a little hard to breath, "Tyki, you can hold me when we're sitting down and right now, you're making me uncomfortable."

Tyki finally let go of her and walked further into the house though he stayed close. Enya closed the door and moved towards the kitchen making Tyki asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make hot chocolate spiked with calming draught and whiskey since you seem to need it," Enya told him while entering the kitchen with him following her, "Plus, I need to put the cookies I made onto a plate,"

"You made cookies?" Tyki asked seemingly braking out of his worrisome mood.

Enya nodded while waving her hand towards the cookies, "If you would be a dear, please get them onto the plate."

"Alright," Tyki reached into the cupboard where she kept her plates while she went about making them hot chocolate.

* * *

As soon as they were sitting, Tyki pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Enya squirmed a bit, but soon relaxed into his hold as she asked, "What's going on Tyki? Did the Earl say something that worried you?"

"No," Tyki had his face buried in her hair, "I had a dream,"

"What kind of dream?" Enya asked curiously while reaching out to grab her mug of hot chocolate and taking a sip of it.

Tyki was silent for a few moments making Enya's worry increase. When he finally spoke, Enya found herself relaxing, "I don't know how, but I dreamt of the finale battle you spoke of. The one against Voldemort."

"Oh that," Enya felt Tyki stiffen as she placed her mug back onto the table.

"'Oh that'?" Tyki moved her to his side and looked at her incredulously, "Enya, what do you mean by that?"

Enya smiled at him, "When a phoenix bonds with someone, they share some of their memories with them. They usually come in the form of dreams since that's the easiest time for the mind to process information."

"So you bonded with me and that's why I saw your memories?" Tyki asked earning a nod from Enya, "How is that possible? Your just a witch that has a magical animal form, right?"

Enya shrugged while reaching towards her mug and his. She handed Tyki his mug with a pointed look making him drink some. She drank some more of her hot chocolate before answering him, "Magical animagus' are on a diffrent level than normal animagus due to the fact we're usually more magically powerful than the regular witch or wizard. We're effectively whatever magical animal our animagus form is only with a human form. As a result, our being bonded is possible."

Tyki took out his cigarette's as he got up and walked over to the window. Enya watched him as he lit one after opening the window. He took a long drag from it before finally speaking, "So what does it mean for us?"

"It doesn't really mean anything other than I care for you greatly," Enya grabbed one of her cookies, "A phoenix only bonds with someone if they care for them a great deal,"

"Are you bonded with Allen?" Tyki asked earning a low sigh from Enya.

"Not like I am with you," Enya didn't even know how to phrase it, "The bond between Allen and I is only a partial one. From what I was able to get from Fawkes before coming to this world, the ones we see as family always gain a partial bond with us," Enya took a bite of her cookie as she thought of her bond with Tyki, "We have a full bond or what is going to be a full bond,"

"What do you mean by that?" Tyki asked while looking at her curiously.

"We're currently in the second stage of creating a bond which is a memory transfer," Enya explained feeling slightly tired as she did so, "You won't see all my memories. You'll only see just enough to get a deeper understanding of me,"

"Does it work both ways?" Tyki asked with a slight frown.

Enya shook her head, "No. The only way I could see your memories is if you let me and the process of doing so is a bit..." Enya struggled to find words for it, "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Tyki took another drag of his cigarette.

"I would have to drink your blood," Enya winced as he started coughing.

He stared at her with wide eyes and asked, "How the hell would that work?"

Enya opened her mouth and focused her phoenix magic into her upper canines. A dull ache formed her teeth as they lengthened and became razor sharp. When they stopped, Enya had a pair of fangs. She brought her pointer finger up to the tip of one and carefully pierced the skin. She winced slightly as she removed the finger and showed Tyki the bleeding digit before stuffing it into her mouth as she removed her phoenix magic from her teeth. Enya removed her finger once her saliva had healed the cut and said, "I would bite you and take about a pint of blood before stopping. In my human form, my saliva contains the healing properties of phoenix tears."

"That is both bizarre and interesting," Tyki finished his cigarette and returned to the couch, "When will the bond be completed?"

Enya was a bit surprised by how well he was taking it, but decided that he'd probably heard of weirder things either because of his Noah memories or just being a Noah in general. Enya thought about it before shrugging, "It could take anytime from a few days to a few months be completed. It really depends on how much time we spend together. If we don't spend much time together, it'll become complete in around six to seven months," Enya frowned feeling a little guilty, "I'm sorry about this Tyki."

"Why would you be sorry?" Tyki asked earning a look of confusion from Enya, "You didn't decide to bond with me right?"

Enya shook her head as she said, "The bond just happens."

"Which means it's not your fault," Tyki smiled at her, "I don't mind it,"

"Really?" Enya asked with surprise.

"Nope," He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "It shows us just how close we are,"

Enya curled her arms around him and smiled as she leaned her full weight on him. She felt slightly guilty for not telling him that the bond came about because she was falling in love with him. She would tell him one day, but for now, she would take anytime she could get with him. She didn't see him often enough.

**End of one-shot! I'm thinking of calling this the phoenix universe or something.**


End file.
